1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cannula for use in a surgical procedure, and more particularly, relates to an anchoring cannula adapted to establish a fixed sealed relation within an incision and provide a seal against an inserted instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
During laparoscopic procedures, cannulas are utilized to provide an access port for surgical instruments and possibly a conduit for introducing insufflation gases (e.g., CO2) into the body cavity. Typically, a sharp trocar is positioned within the cannula and utilized to puncture or pierce the tissue or abdominal wall and removed once the cannula is in place. In some instances, an anchoring structure may be provided with the cannula.
During the insertion and extraction of laparoscopic instruments, insufflation gases may escape through and around the cannula, which, in turn, may cause the body cavity to deflate. In order to impede and/or prevent insufflation gases from migrating through and around the cannula, cannulas may include seal devices that form a seal around the laparoscopic instrument.